The Prophecy of Old
by Niphredil
Summary: This is my first fic reposted with several changes. I hope you alll enjoy the series and read and review.
1. The Prophecy of Old: Prolouge

Hope Ya'll enjoy the series. I'm reposting the series and adding some stuff here and there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter, but I will in the ones to come.   
  
The Prophecy of Old: The Prologue   
  
A single figure wept in a dark room, appearingly forsaken by her friends and family. What is her story? I wonder what it is.  
  
When winter comes in summer,  
When's there's no more forever, yeah  
That's when I'll stop loving you,  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
  
She remembered these words in sadness. He was gone forever; no chance of him coming back into her dismal life. "I wish you were here, holding me tight, caring for me like I do for you," she whispered into the depressing silence. "It's been so long, so long that I cannot bear the grief anymore. Why, Why ME? Why do I have to be infatuated by your charm, your smile, and your eyes that pull me in, hooking me into your perfectness? We used to be best friends. We were so close. Why did the wish to defeat Voldemort push me out of your mind, soul and life? Why you, Harry, why you?"  
  
"Why did I have to give you up for her?" he asked the grim silence. "Why did Cho have to be a Death Eater?" "Yes," the little nasty voice in his head said, "you loved her only for her beauty, not realizing the danger at hand. You were very lucky you discovered it before the wedding. You lost your true love. What are you going to do about it now?" "I'll figure something out," he told himself, "Ever though Voldemort is not defeated, I will win her back," Harry stated while crying silent tears; the tears held back for so many years.  
  
Little did the two depressed lovers their chance of love and a life together was just a moment away.  



	2. The Prophecy of Old Part One: The Discov...

This my first fanfiction, but revised from all the grammar errors and a few things were added here and there. Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the prophecy, Professor Kim Franco, the plot, the book that the prophecy is in and Nobleheart house.  
  
The Prophecy of Old Part One: The Discovery  
  
Professor Kim Franco at Hogwarts, pulled down a dusty, moldy volume from her volumus personal bookshelf in her room at the best wizarding school in England, Hogwarts, remembering how two years ago, three of her students, her best, gradated and separated, at least two of them did anyway. Flipping through the moth-eaten pages of the ancient book, she saw something that caught her eye. It read,  
  
"The Dark Lord of the age shall be defeated when the one marked by lightning, the one marked by fire and the one that is marked by the royal crescent of the Royal Moon Family, who shall also be a necromancer, join their forces with the most powerful of the Royal Family, the oldest of the two Moon Princesses. The advisor, mentor and protector of the four, the Princess shall die to protect the other three. If the Blood Binding Spell is performed and fully completed, the soul of the Princess shall not leave the body and the Princess shall live. If not, her spirit shall vanish from the mortal and spirit worlds, to be seen in neither never again."  
  
"Dear Lord! I better inform Albus, especially since it involves Voldemort!" Professor Kim Franco hurried from the room with this discovery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A minute or two later)  
  
"Oh shit, what's the password? Cockroach Cluster! No, he must have changed it. Sugar Quill, Pear Drop, Licorice Wand, err, JUST OPEN!!!!! Fizzing Whizbee, Acid Pop," Just then the stone gargoyle jumped aside. "Acid Pop? I have to remember that one," she said as she hurried up the stairs to Albus's office. "Albus?" she yelled, just so that he would be able to hear her through the door, since knocking could not be heard through it. She let herself in to see that he had a worried look on his face; similar to the one she was wearing.   
"Did you find that one prophecy too? I figured you would instantly come to my office in the instant you finished reading it. I'm guessing you forgot the password again, because of all of the thoughts running through your head?"   
"Absolutely correct as usual, Albus."   
"I have already sent the owls to them, stating the urgency of the situation. I told them to be at Platform 9 and 3/4 at ten o' clock, two days from now."   
"I will meet them there."  
  
© Moon~Princess 2000 - 2001 


	3. The Prophecy of Old Part Two: The Letter...

Same notes as prolouge and part one. Read and Review!  
  
The Prophecy of Old Part Two: The Letters  
  
With red eyes and a tear-stained face, Hermione awakened to the sound of tapping. "I'm up, I'm up," she said groggily. She looked to see where the tapping was coming from. "Hedwig?" she questioned the snowy white. The owl had two letters. She opened the first. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I love you. I have ever since our sixth year. The other letter is from Albus about some urgent prophecy. I received your letter along with mine. Please respond to me the instant Hedwig reaches you. Will you go out with me?   
  
Sincerely (with lots of love),  
Harry James Potter  
  
Hermione felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. He asked her out! It's a miracle! She instantly wrote a quick reply.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
I gladly will accept being your girlfriend. Owl Ron to tell him the news. I love you.  
  
Not so sincerely (but still with lots of love),  
Hermione Lily Granger  
  
She quickly gathered up her belongings, making sure that she had enough time to go to Diagon Alley to buy some new robes and things. She stopped at Gringotts for some money from her vault, and went on the world's fastest shopping spree. She bought several beautiful robes, some plain, some fancy. The best robe that she bought she changed into before going to King's Cross Station. It was pure white satin with gold and silver trim around all the hems. She hurried to Kings Cross Station after quickly rereading the letter from Albus. "I wonder what the prophecy is," she asked herself as she hurried through the border to Platform 9 and 3/4.  
As she passed into the border, she bumped into two familiar looking strangers. "Do I know them?" she silently thought, but a familiar voice cut through the air, "Hermione?"   
It sounded like her old professor, Kim Franco.   
"Professor Franco?" she yelled cautiously, hoping it was her. It was. She quickly escorted Hermione to the trio's old compartment.   
"The others will be in shortly," she said as she left, "No one ever sits in this cab any more, at least we will have it all to ourselves."   
"Professor?"   
"Hermione, call me Kim."   
"Err, ok. What is this prophecy about?" Her question was cut short when suddenly the two strangers that bumped into her barged into the compartment.   
"Hi Herm, how are ya, oh nice dress, don't ya like it Ron? It's so pretty on her."   
"Harry, shut up about your girlfriend already! That's all you have talked about for the past five hours!" Kim and Hermione could instantly identify the two voices before they took off their cloaks.   
"Guys, sit down, Kim was just about to tell me about the Prophecy."   
"Well, it involves the four of us. That much I can tell you. I am not allowed to tell you anymore until we speak to the headmaster." The four talked for what seemed like twenty minutes, but was actually four hours. Finally the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled into the station.   
  
  
  
© Moon~Princess 2001 


End file.
